kbfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Valley of the Dinosaurs: Over Sea, Under Stone
Valley of the Dinosaurs: Over Sea, Under Stone ''is a fan fiction film in the ''Valley of the Dinosaurs series. It is based on Susan Cooper's 1965 book of the same title. It is KB Fan Fiction's 16th feature film and the third in the Valley of the Dinosaurs film series. Plot Four dinosaur kids, Deltadromeus, Szechuanosaurus, Maiasaura and Tuojiangosaurus go for a holiday to Cornwall, England, where they stay with Maiasaura's great uncle Mega (sometimes called Gumega) in his large house, the Great House, with his turtle Encyclopedia and his two assistants, Talarurus and Sinraptor. One evening at a beach, the dinosaur kids encounter a mysterious child dinosaur who fell off his bike and speaks in a foreign language. In the process, they meet an old sailor named Alioramus, who is the captain of the Eaglewing, the second most beautiful boat in Cornwall. Later that evening, the dinosaur kids explore the house, starting with passing through a secret passageway which leads to a treasure room which contains paraphernalia and souvenirs owned by the house's previous owner: an old Slovak sailor who traveled the world and spent his last years in Zimbabwe. They follow a flight of stairs which led them to the attic, where they find an old manuscript which is revealed to be a map. The dinosaurs then go through another way to get back, only to discover a dead end after passing another treasure room filled with gold coins. Sinraptor discovers the kids after opening a giant cupboard, which is actually the dead end, after hearing the kids' calls for help. After eating their dinner, the kids find a murder scene in the bathroom, where a Brachyceratops was found dead and a threatening message was written with blood on the mirror. They investigate the scene and follow a trail of blood which leads to a shady lab in a nearby forest. They encounter a cloaked figure named Mr. Dose (after hearing a computer say his name), whom they suspect is the one who murdered the Brachyceratops. However, Mr. Dose was killed when the lab crumbles due to a loud scream from Tuojiangosaurus, who was scared by a snake. The kids then enter and explore a tunnel which leads to the sewer, where they fall off a mile-high waterfall leading to a sewage tank. They are eventually freed when they discover a sculpture which is in fact a key to open the tank. They follow a network of tunnels back to where they started from - the edge of the forest. Realizing that it is midnight, the kids return to the Great House. One and a half hours later, they realize that Gumega has gone missing before realizing that he may be asleep before going back to bed. However, they heard some screaming and discover that the Great House's music room and library is cluttered, and some police officers and a detective are investigating the new crime scene. The dinosaur kids discover a necklace at the crime scene. The next evening, the dinosaurs are visited at the Great House by a family of four hadrosaurs who are seeking the necklace of the family's daughter, Sara. Noticing that she may be the owner of the necklace, the kids interrogate Sara, with the necklace as evidence. Sara tells the kids that three dinosaurs equipped with weapons have thrashed the music room and carried out the murders, and that Mr. Dose is actually working for them. The next morning, Gumega and the kids are invited to a large, sailed ocean liner, Queen Mary II, by a very friendly Neovenator and Monolophosaurus, who are old friends of Gumega's. There, the kids realize that Neovenator's son, Neovenator Jr., was the kid whose bicycle crashed two days ago. Neovenator plans to throw a party at the liner on Friday, and invites Gumega and the kids to the party. While waiting for the party, the kids investigate the map and the evidence they have gathered in their trip. They discover that the map is in fact referring to the King Arthur legend. Then, Friday morning came and the kids follow Gumega to the party. However, Tuojiangosaurus decides to stay behind with Sinraptor as she does not want to get seasick. Before leaving, Szechuanosaurus gave Tuojiangosaurus a sock with a cylindrical case containing the map they have found earlier inside it. She then re-draws the map, finding the words "Mark&Arthur" written at the bottom. After placing the map and the cylindrical case into the telescope box, Tuojiangosaurus discovers a treasure chest which contains various old items including a small guidebook to the area where the Great House is. She reads the book while having her lunch, and finds a map of Cornwall, with several important locations such as the Great House, marked. Willing to find the author of the book, the Archdeacon I. R. Tator, Tuojiangosaurus goes to an old church, where she meets Irritator, who replaced the Archdeacon while he went to the Vatican to run some errands. Tuojiangosaurus discusses with Irritator about the map. The dinosaur kids reunite at the Great House where Tuojiangosaurus shares the new evidence she had gathered. The next morning, the kids discuss their investigation with Gumega, who reveals that Neovenator and Monolophosaurus tried to divulge information about the matter from him. Deltadromeus showed the map to Gumega, who realized that it is something that is more important than they can possibly realize, and the kids realize that Mac&Arthur is referring to the kings Mark and Arthur, and that the map is in fact a treasure map which marks the location of the legendary Holy Grail. Later, they meet Monolophosaurus, who is aware of them finding a map. Deltadromeus, who holds the map, is then chased by Neovenator Jr. till they reach the old church, where they wrestle until Gumega arrives in his Chevrolet. Later that evening, Gumega and the kids go to the Stone Circle on Mark's Head, which is believed to be where the grail was hidden (over the sea, under the stone). They dig at the circle and could not find anything below the circle, but upon seeing Encyclopedia digging nearby, they find a seemingly bottomless hole. Just before the kids could descend into the hole, they were spotted by the Queen Mary II. After the skirmish, the kids realize that Gumega has gone missing, and return to the Great House to rest. That night, a carnival is held at the quay, and the kids and Encyclopedia visit it to have fun. At the carnival, they spotted Sinraptor but Deltadromeus and Encyclopedia are separated when a parade crosses their path. Deltadromeus is kidnapped by Neovenator and Monolophosaurus and is brought to the Queen Mary II, at the mercy of Irritator, who reveals himself, Neovenator and Monolophosaurus to be the followers of the Dark Entity, and that they are here for the manuscript. Meanwhile, the other kids are looking for Deltadromeus in the Great House, before Deltadromeus returns to the house and tells the other kids about Irritator, Neovenator and Monolophosaurus. The next day at 5.00 in the morning, the kids set off to a cave on a cliff at Mark's Head where they find the grail with another manuscript. However, the Queen Mary II spotted them again and an epic battle ensues between the kids and the Dark followers. Gumega arrives with Alioramus and Sara's family on the Eaglewing to save the kids. Unfortunately, the important manuscript in the grail was lost when it dropped into the sea in the ensuing battle. Neovenator and Irritator are killed with a harpoon gun by Alioramus, while the Queen Mary II hit some rocky crags and sinks in a similar style to the Titanic. The kids present the Grail to the British Museum and are given a cheque for it. The Grail is an object of debate among the scholars there because of the unknown markings. The film ends when the kids prepare to go back to the Valley and bid farewell to Gumega and his friends for looking after them through their holiday. Cast Trivia * The film predates the events of Tyrannosaur Trap. * Among the countries mentioned to have been visited by the Slovak sailor are Britain, Germany, Cyprus, Russia, Australia, China, Japan, Korea, India, Singapore and Zimbabwe. Reference to real-life media * When Gumega shows the dinosaur kids around the opening hall which contains skeletons and stuffed prehistoric animals, the first animal Gumega showed to the kids is a stuffed Arsinoitherium. This is followed by Deltadromeus recognizing the shape of a turtle as Ninjemys, before Gumega explaining to him that it is his pet Encyclopedia. It is a reference to a scene from the Pixar film, Up. * The master bedroom resembles Boh's room from Spirited Away. * The film the dinosaur kids are watching at the girls' room (and later the boys' room) is the 2006 Korean monster movie, The Host. ** The tadpole creature from the said film would later appear in KB's Godzilla vs. The Host in 2013, where it battled Godzilla and Gamera in Seoul. * Tarzan and King Kong were mentioned by the kids when they follow the blood trail in the forest. * The Great House's music room resembles the Nautilus' museum chamber from the 1954 Disney film adaptation of 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. ** The film would later be adapted by KB into 20,000 Kaiju Under the Sea in 2012. *The cartoon that Deltadromeus watches on the third day is Batman Beyond, while the movie Gumega watches on the same day is Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. *During Gumega's discussion with the kids, Gumega mentioned Transformers and Super Mario Bros. Category:Films Category:2010 films Category:Valley of the Dinosaurs films Category:Films rated PG-13 Category:Films based on other works Category:Films set in the United Kingdom